The Lives of S Squared and Their Friends
by Cherryb3
Summary: The title explains all of it pretty much. SasuSaku, NaruHina,ShikaIno and NejiTen. Fun times of the 8 of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**Hi again. So I wrote this story in school and am still writing it. I have about 3 notebooks full (2 are full and 1 is halfway written in.) The beginning 3 or 4 chapters are baddish, (I tried to fix them -_-) but the rest are better. So keep reading, trust me it's better than the first few chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know that none of us writers own Naruto, unless one of us is the creator, which cool, you write fan fiction too! Neat!

**The Lives of S Squared and Their Friends**

"Hey!" a boy named Sasuke said while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's small waist.

"Oh hi!" she said cheerfully, once she heard his voice and felt him take her by the waist.

17 year old Sakura Haruno was dating Sasuke Uchiha. They have been going out for a little under 2 years. Their dating relationship started once they hit Konha High. So now as soon to be seniors they have kept their relationship going steady.

See, Sakura and Sasuke have known each other forever. She was around when he was born. Sure she was only like 4 months old, but hey, she was there. He was there when her parents died when she was 5. They have been with each other through everything. From preschool to high school and everything else. Anyway enough about them and back to the event taking place at school, 2 days before school ends and they turn into seniors at Konha High.

"So," Sasuke started asking. "how are you this morning?"

"Good, I am quite good. But you should know that. Remember, you picked me up this morning?"

"Well we really didn't talk and so now I asked. Excuse me."

"Yeah whatever. So what do you want?" Sakura asked, starting to walk down the hallway with her boyfriend.

"Well…" But Sasuke was cut off when a girl with blonde hair came running down the hall yelling.

"FOREHEAD!" the girl yelled running to meet the girl who she called her BFF, as well as 2 other girls.

"What do you want Ino Pig?" Sakura asked her friend smirking and pretending to be mean.

These 2 girls have been friends for a while, ever since they were 3 and at the same preschool. As well as the other people in the group (who you will meet later).

"Did you hear?" She said out of breath from running and resting in front of her 2 friends.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked confused.

"That we are leaving for the beach in an hour. Like at 2nd period. Or at least that is what Shika told me. And he heard that from Neji, who heard it from Naruto who heard it from Sasuke." Ino said talking about her boyfriend (Shikamaru) and their 2 other male friends (Neji and Naruto).

Sakura and Ino, as well as Sasuke have known Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji since preschool. (They all went to the same one.) Naruto is Sasuke's best friend. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke likes Neji and Shikamaru, but Naruto and Sasuke are/were rivals/best friends so they are closer, but they are all close. Especially seeing how Naruto is dating Neji's cousin Hinata. So they have to be close and like each other.

Hinata always had feelings for Naruto so no surprise she was dating him, finally. The same thing could be said for Neji and Tenten and Ino and Shikamaru. As well as Sakura and Sasuke. So now the couples were all going to the beach. All except Sakura and Sasuke, or so it seemed right now.

"I didn't know you guys were all going to the beach. What about me and Sasuke? Why weren't we invited?" Sakura asked confused and frustrated a bit.

"Sakura, Sasuke set it up. Didn't he tell you?" Ino asked now confused as well.

"Well I was about to but you came running up the hallway yelling. How can I talk with you screaming at my girlfriend?" Sasuke told Ino, matter-of-factly.

"Oh well then," Ino said sarcastically. "go on and tell her, smart mouth."

"I will!" Sasuke said. "Sakura, since school is ending in 2 days, we are going to the beach for summer break. Not just you and me, but the 8 of us. It's going to be really fun and we are going to stay in my family's beach house."

"So why are we leaving 2 days early? It's not like we are seniors yet and allowed to do that." Sakura asked.

"Because I want too and all of us finished our finals the other day. So we are going to leave today."

"Are we able to do that?" She asked with concern.

"Sakura, I'm a Uchiha, of course we can do this."

"Too true." Sakura answered. "But wait, I'm not even packed and I didn't call off work! I need to do that if I'm going to go on vacation. Sasuke, why didn't you tell me this earlier. I may not be able to go because it is too short notice! Sasuke…" but Sakura's rant was cut off by Sasuke.

"Don't worry about the packing. That's why we are leaving early. And the work thing, I told Tusnade, so calm down. She knows and is giving you as much time as we are going to be there. She knows how hard you worked all year and she is giving you a break. She would love to keep you out of the hospital all summer break actually. So don't worry."

"Oh okay Sasuke. Thanks! It all makes sense. Why did I doubt you?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. After everyone get's themselves together, they are going to meet at my place and we'll all hang out there for a bit. And after we have enough fun at my house we will go out to the beach house. And then there we will spend break." Sasuke explained to the two girls, but really only one was listening.

"Okay I get it." Sakura said. "But didn't your parents talk about going to the beach house? How could they if we are there?"

"Easy, they go to the other beach house we have on the other side of the beach."

"You guys have too much money." Ino said.

"Yeah okay." Sasuke said.

"Hey guys, we need to get to class. You know, seeing how homeroom starts in 5 minutes and we haven't gone to our lockers yet."

"Oh yeah. I have to hurry. See you guys at 2nd period." Ino said to the couple. And she ran down the hall to her homeroom.

"I'll see ya at 2nd too Sak." Sasuke said after kissing her on the cheek before he left her to go to his homeroom.

"Okay." And she walked to her homeroom, (since she was right by it because Sasuke attacked her on her way to her homeroom.)

The bell to tell all the students that 1st period was over and they needed to get to 2nd rang after about 50 minutes. The group of 8 knew the bell meant that the group was soon leaving to get their beach adventure started. They all met up at their 2nd period class (which they luckily shared) which was the only class, other than lunch, that they all had together. When the 2nd bell to tell the students class was to begin rang, the 8 students stood up and gave their teacher the note to dismiss all 8 of them.

The teacher wrote them all a pass without questioning them. Especially seeing how the students were the teachers best and brightest, pretty much his favorites. Plus he didn't car seeing how all the class and other classes were just watching movies. Attendance wasn't even being taken in most classes because the teachers were told they really didn't have too. Most kids skipped the last few days after their exams or finals were over.

"Alright Sakura." Sasuke said when they got in his car. "I'm going to drive you to your house so that you can get some of your clothes and bags and whatever isn't at my house that you'd need."

"You are aware that like all of the stuff I need for this trip is at your house. Not a lot of my stuff is in my real house anymore. I have no need for it there, you know, since I spend all my time and days at your house." Sakura explained.

"Yeah that's true. So is everything you would need at my house? You know, so we could just skip the trip to your house?"

"I think but just let me check my house anyway."

"Okay. But do you mind if I say something?" Sasuke said.

"You know you can say anything around me. You don't have to ask permission."

"I know. But anyway, I think you should just sell your house. You spend like all your time at my house. You sleep there and you even have your own room. Everything you own is pretty much at my place anyway. Why don't you just sell it?"

"You're right, but I just don't/can't let it go. I just feel like it's the only thing that I have of my parents left. Plus, what if you die or we break up? What would I do then Sasuke?"

"One, we won't break up and two, if I died or we broke up my mom and dad would still let you'd stay and we would still be friends so it would be fine. Just think about Saku."

"Okay Sasuke, I will, but I probably won't do it. Oh and BTW, you passed my house."

"Shoot." Sasuke said as he hit the brakes and reversed his car and put it in park in front of Sakura's house.

"Want me to go in with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you?"

"That's why I asked." He told her. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

They walked into her house after Sakura unlocked the door.

"So what exactly will I need from here?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Sasuke said back to her.

"I wasn't asking you." She told him, acting fake mad.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, getting closer behind her and grabbing her by the waist again and kissing her neck and then her cheek.

After about 10 minutes Sakura decided that there was nothing in her house that she needed for the trip. She realized that all of her clothes except for like 2 shirts, a pair of shorts, a pair of pants, and a few of older undergarments were all she had there.

"All done." She said after about an hour of packing. "I've got all the things I would need for the trip."

"Great." Sasuke said unenthusiastically. He had been packed for a while now.

"You know that you are happy about it." She said to her stoic boyfriend.

"Yeah but I'm only happy about what bikini's you brought." Sasuke said.

"You're a pervert, you know that."

"No I didn't. But thanks for letting me know."

"Shut up, you know I was kidding."

"Yes, yes I did." Sasuke said, kissing her. "Alright, let's go bring our suitcases and things downstairs and wait for the other 6." Sasuke said picking up his big duffle bag and suitcase.

"Okay." Sakura said, doing the same thing.

The two teens brought their stuff downstairs. They decided to go into the huge entertainment room to busy themselves while they waited for their friends to get there.

**Authors Note:** So it was better than what I wrote before and it turned out better than I thought it might. The ending was rough but hey, oh well. And in the middle of typing it and saving it I came up with the title. It's pretty good I think. So yeah Review and stuff if you want. Okay bye. Oh and by the way, I will be updating as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** So hopefully the first chapter was okay and you gave this story some more chances. I'm updating as fast as I can trust me. This story has at least 16 chapters but some are short so don't worry. Okay, disclaimer time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, you all know that, and if you don't it's okay…for now!

**The Lives of S Squared and Their Friends**

**Chapter 2**

The door bell at the Uchiha mansion rang.

"Wanna get it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's you're house. You get it." She shot back.

"I don't want to. Plus, you live here too so…" But he stopped mid sentence when he realized that his girlfriend was no longer there and he was talking to himself. So in order to make himself feel better, he decided to get up and go to the door as well. He ended up bringing in all of his friends bags for the smart comment he made.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said after he was done bringing in the bags and suitcases.

"Yes darling." Sakura answered sweetly from the entertainment room.

"Come here." He said.

"And if I refuse?" She asked.

"Then I will tell everyone what…" but he didn't need to come up with something because she was right in front of him.

"That's a good girl." Sasuke said, patting her head. "Now go put these bags in the car." He said pointing to the bags.

"Fine I will." Two minutes later Sakura came back in. "That wasn't tough at all."

"That's because you just threw them in the car." Sasuke told his girlfriend. "I bet that's what you did."

"How much or what?" Sakura said.

"What?"

"How much or what do you wan to bet that they are not just thrown into the car?" Sakura answered.

"Ahh shoot." The 6 friends said knowing Sakura always tells the truth and wins the bets.

"Who ever loses needs to strip down to what they have under their clothes." Sasuke bet. "Oh and the loser needs to give the winner of the bet 50 bucks as well. After they give the winner the money, they can put their clothes back on."

"Be prepared to regret your bet Uchiha." Sakura said. Everyone followed Sakura and Sasuke outside to the car that they were going to be taking to the beach to see who was going to win the bet.

"No fair." Sasuke said, looking for fifty bucks in just his boxers.

"I told you to believe me." Sakura told him laughing.

"She did tell you Sasuke." Neji said, laughing at the Uchiha's suffering.

"Shut it Hyuga!" Sasuke said, clearly frustrated and still looking for the money to give his girlfriend.

Just then Itachi and Sasuke's parents walked into the room.

"Sasuke! Put your clothes on!" His mother Mikoto yelled. Fugaku, Sasuke's father, just shook his head.

"Lost another bet to Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Yep!" Everyone except for Sasuke and his parents said.

"How did I know?" Itachi said, laughing.

"Yeah, the funniest part is that Sasuke chose what would happen to the loser." Naruto said, laughing.

"He always did take that too far. He's too full of himself." Itachi said.

"Too true." Sakura said for the second time that day. "I've always told him to just trust me. Especially when he makes bets."

"THERE!" Sasuke said forcefully handing Sakura the 50 bucks he owed her. He then ran up to his room to put on new clothes for his were magically missing because of his 6 friends and his girlfriend.

In 5 minutes he was back downstairs with his friends. By now they had stopped laughing. After 5 minutes it really wasn't all that funny, weird.

"Anyone wanna play Rockband?" Sasuke asked his friends after glancing at the drum set that went with the game.

"Sure I guess." Tenten said.

"That's cool." Shikamaru said.

"For sure!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay I guess we'll play then." Sasuke said.

"How about we split up into teams with 2 boys and 2 girls" Ino suggested as they set up the game.

"Okay sounds good to me." Sakura said. "How should the teams go?"

"How about Sasuke, Sakura, Me and Hinata in one team and Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino in the other." Naruto suggested.

Alright." Neji said. "Sounds good to me." Everyone else agreed.

After about 2 and a half hours of playing they decided they would get on their way to the beach.

The drive there was pretty long. And when you have an extremely loud Naruto with a short attention span most of the time in the car with you it makes the car ride seem a lot longer.

"What should we DOOOOO!" Naruto yelled, sort of.

"How about we play the quiet game." Sakura said rubbing her temples. Everyone chuckled and agreed. "And then whoever wins get's to tell Sasuke what to do, but only once." Sakura added.

"What! I didn't agree to that!" Sasuke said, looking quickly at the girl next to him.

"If you take away the didn't from your previous statement you just agreed to it." Sakura said smartly, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Put that back in your mouth." Sasuke told the girl in the passenger's seat.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be sorry." Sakura thought about what he just said and quickly put her tongue back in her mouth. "That's exactly what I thought you'd do." He mumbled to her but everyone heard exactly what he said.

"Okay the quiet game will start…NOW!" Sakura said.

It was quiet for about a minute until Naruto yelled:

"Look guys, there is a boat in the water! Do you see it? It's right over there!" And he pointed out the window to the boat. He ended up taping on the window repeatedly as well. Sasuke reached one of his hands back and slapped Naruto's hand off the window.

"Naruto. You're out." Hinata said.

"So are you Hinata." Neji said.

"Neji, you're out too." Tenten said.

"Tenten, shut up too or you'll be, oh, never mind, we're both out." Ino said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Yes I know, I'm out."

"Well you know Sakura and Sasuke are still in. So the game is still going on." Hinata said.

"_Okay."_ Sakura's inner self said to Sasuke's inner. (Yes their inner selves can talk to one another. They have been friends forever so it can happen."

"_Yeah, okay what?"_ Sasuke's inner self said back.

"_Wanna forfeit?"_ Her inner asked his.

"_Heck no! Who know what you would tell us to do! No way!"_ Sasuke's inner said, shuddering at the thought.

"_Fine then. We'll just keep this game going on forever."_ Her inner said, and then it left Sasuke's mind.

"_Dude, she means it too!"_ His inner said.

"I know." Sasuke answered him, only in his head.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked him?

"What!" He said aloud, clearly annoyed that Ino interrupted his thoughts.

"You're out!" Ino said laughing. "Which means Saku won!" Sasuke looked over at his girlfriend who was smiling.

"You set me up." He said to Ino, turning his sights back onto the road.

"No I just figured that Sakura and your inner were talking so I thought I'd help my friend out." Ino explained.

"And that is why we are best friends. We stick up for and help each other." Sakura stated plainly.

"Exactly." All the girls said simultaneously.

"So what are you going to make me do?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know yet. I think I will just keep it with me for a bit."

"Well before the end of our vacation is when you'll need to use it by." Sasuke told her.

"Okay fine. Whatever."

"All right!" Naruto screamed.

"What now?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah cause if it's something stupid you're getting smacked." Ino said.

"Never mind." Naruto said and he sat back in his seat.

"Good." Sakura said as she turned on the radio. Soon enough they were there.

**Authors Note:** This was a funish filler chapter. So it's all cool. Review if you want. Okay bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I'm not sure why I make 2 of these on this story. They are kind of dumb. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** You and I both know I don't own Naruto. I only own my story…and myself. I own me. So yeah.

**The Lives of S Squared and Their Friends**

**Chapter 3**

The 8 friends got everything out of the car and walked up to the beach house. No, they wouldn't call it a beach house; it was more like a beach mansion or hotel. And apparently the Uchiha's had two, which no one doubted.

Sasuke unlocked the door and walked inside. Everyone else just stood there with their mouths a gape.

"Hello? Guys? My friends? Whatever, just stand there like idiots. I don't care." Sasuke said, just giving up and walking inside the rest of the way without his friends.

Sakura was the first of the group that was just standing there to do anything.

"_Sakura, come on, you look stupid just standing here. Remember, you date Sasuke, have known his family forever, and have been inside their house. This is not big! It may be bigger than you're house, and they may have two of these, but hey, snap out of it. It's fine, you're fine, and you're not impressed…a whole lot, like your idiot friends. Go inside! NOW!"_ Sakura's inner self to her. Sakura picked up her stuff and walked inside like Sasuke did moments ago. She then ran up the stairs realizing that's where Sasuke probably was.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking for him at the top of the stairs.

"In here!" He said from a huge hallway.

Sakura followed his voice and finally came upon a room that looked like a master bedroom but she knew, because of Sasuke's house at home, it was not.

"Whoa!" Sakura said, not able to hide her amazement. Sasuke was about to answer her astonishment with a comment but he got interrupted by yelling coming from downstairs.

"Sakura, come on, we have to see what's wrong." Sasuke told her, while he grabbed Sakura's arm and rushed her out of the room.

The two teens got down the stairs to the main entrance to see the other 6 admiring the house.

"God, can't you admire the house any quieter?" Sasuke asked them.

"No!" Naruto answered rudely.

"This place is so clean. Especially since you guys are not here all year round." Tenten said.

"And there are so many expensive things here." Ino added.

"Look at all the gaming systems!" Naruto said running over to them. "There's a Wii, Xbox, Playstaion 1, 2, and 3! AND not to mention like all the games possible!"

"Hey, look at the nice looking couch." Shikamaru said. "I think I will just lie down and…" but Shikamaru didn't finish his sentence because he was already asleep.

"Ino, Shikamaru is asleep again." Hinata told Ino.

"He's so LAZY!" Ino yelled in frustration.

"Uchiha, I have to hand it too you, this place is nice. I thought it'd be just like a normal beach house." Neji complimented.

"Thanks." Sasuke said back. "Now please excuse me. Sakura come on." Sasuke said leading Sakura upstairs.

They got up stairs again and Sasuke went back into the room they were in previously.

"So Sakura, I'm thinking you're going to stay in here with me right?"

"Yeah, but can I still have my own room?" She asked, putting on her pouting face.

"Yeah, there are tons of rooms. How about you take the one next to mine/ours."

"Okay sure, why not." Sakura said.

She took her bags and placed them into the room next to Sasuke's. It was really a beautiful room. She was half tempted to say to Sasuke she wanted him to sleep in here with her because the room was so gorgeous, but she knew that she would end up changing in here anyway so it didn't matter. Plus in the dark she really couldn't see the beauty of the room.

Sakura started to unpack her clothes into the drawers. And she put the few sundresses that she had with her in the closet. While she was doing that she didn't realize that her friends or boyfriend calling for her. That was until he scared her.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, making her jump back and run into him. "Did I scare you?"

"No I just jump and fall backwards into you because I know you are always going to be behind me." She said back to him. "Of course you scared me. Not to mention making me lose my train of thought. Good going Sasuke. That could have been important."

"Yeah, putting clothes in a specific drawer is really important. Haha, yeah right. Come on Sak." He said hugging her. They just stood there hugging for a while.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING NASTY UP THERE!" Naruto yelled up the stairs.

"Naruto! Don't say something like that…that's embarrassing." Hinata said with a blush spreading on her face.

Hinata has gotten better at not blushing all the time. Especially when she was around and talking to or about Naruto. It really was only when inappropriate or sexual things came up that Hinata would blush intensely.

"Yeah and it's sort of rude too." Ino said.

"Yeah Naruto. Sakura is better than that." Tenten said, defending Sakura.

"What about Sasuke?" Neji asked her.

"Oh yeah. Sasuke is better than that too." She said. Just then the couple came down the steps and met their friends.

"NARUTO!" Sakura said as if she was about to murder him.

"Umm…hi Sakura." Naruto said sheepishly. "What are you going to do…"

"Man Sakura." Shikamaru said. Sakura just smiled as she looked at Naruto huddled in the corner. Not just because he was afraid, but that's where she knocked him to.

"You hit him hard." Neji said.

"And that's exactly why I love her." Sasuke said hugging her shoulder. Ino and Tenten just stood there laughing.

"Hey he deserved it." Tenten and Ino said plainly after Hinata shot dirty looks to them.

Hinata ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto." Hinata told said boy. "Tell Sasuke and Sakura sorry."

"Okay Hinata." Naruto said getting up. "I'm sorry you guys."

"It's cool. So who wants to go to the beach?" Sakura said.

"ME!" They all shot back.

"Let's find our rooms and get unpacked, dressed, and then we'll all go to the beach." Ino suggested.

"Yeah we'll wait and watch the sunset." Tenten said.

"Okay and we'll meet here. Once everyone is here we'll go. So take your time." Sakura told the group.

"Alright." And everyone ran upstairs.

Sakura and Sasuke just had to change since they already found their rooms and got unpacked. Well mostly. It really didn't take them long to get downstairs. So they were the first ones down stairs. After about 20-30 minutes Tenten and Neji came downstairs and joined Sakura and Sasuke.

"So where are your guys' rooms?" Sasuke asked.

"You know how you have the top of the stairs. Well we went into the hallway with green walls." Neji explained.

"Cool. We are in the hallway with the blue walls." Sakura said.

See the Uchiha's beach house has 3 floors, including the finished basement. The house has about 10-15 bedrooms. Each upstairs hallway has at least 2 rooms depending on the hallway. There were 4 hallways that connected to the top of the stairs. Each hall had a different color and number of rooms in it. The one Sakura and Sasuke were staying in (the blue hallway) had 4 rooms housed in it. 2 rooms on both sides. The hallway Neji and Tenten were staying in (the green hallway) had only 2 rooms housed in it. The only hallway with only one room was downstairs and that room was the master bedroom, which was huge so of course it had its own hallway and everything.

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto all came downstairs a little bit after Neji and Tenten. It took them a little longer because Naruto just threw his clothes in the drawers and Hinata had to go in and fix them, even though they weren't going to stay that way. Ino took a long time because she had to put her clothes in a specific order and she had to put Shikamaru clothes away as well. He was too lazy to do it on his own. Not to mention Ino took a while because she brought the most clothes. They came downstairs and met the group finally.

"Hey! Are you guys staying in the same hallway?" Tenten asked.

"No." Ino said. "Shikamaru and I are staying in the yellow hallway."

"And Hinata and I are staying in the red one." Naruto added.

"Okay cool, we are all staying in different hallways." Sasuke said.

"The only hallway no one is staying in is the master bedroom hallway." Sakura said.

Now that everyone was at the meeting place ready to go, they were on their way to the beach to walk and see the sunset.

Hand and hand the couples walked. It was really cute to anyone who passed by. They made small talk and they laughed and told funny stories. It was really calm and peaceful. Finally when they saw that the sun was setting they stopped and sat down to watch it. This is when it got quieter and romantic. They still talked, but not as much. As they sat Naruto and Hinata held hands while Ino sat in between Shikamaru's legs. Tenten layed her head on Neji's shoulder. And Sakura layed her head in Sasuke's lap and he gently stoked her hair and pulled it away from her face when she rolled to look up at him, hoping for a kiss, which she always got. After the sun was pretty much set all the way they all got up and walked back to the beach house and they talked about how nice and beautiful it was.

When they got inside the beach house they decided that they would all just go to their hallways and spend time with their significant other.

The rooms had everything really. They had a kitchenette, a TV, a living room with a couch bed and a love seat, a computer, and a pretty big bathroom. It was like an apartment, just only in a room or a really nice hotel room.)

By midnight everyone was asleep. They were happy to be with one another and they couldn't wait until morning.

**Authors Note:** I cut some really stupid parts out of my original writing and put cooler things and more/better dialogue in. This chapter turned out pretty good. So review and stuff if you want. I'm not going to yell or get mad. Most people don't even read these really. So I wonder why we all put these in. I guess so we can just reflect on ourselves and how we think our story turned out. Okay well this is getting long so bye! Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** So I like this chapter. It really reminds me of all my stories I write. This chapter is sort of fluffy in a way or at parts. I like it tough.

**Disclaimer:** I just have to let you all know; as much as it hurts me to say…I do not in any way own Naruto. Just the story, which I may or may not have, stole from myself. But hey, that's not too bad right? You know as long as I haven't stolen it from anyone who isn't me or of importance. Right? RIGHT?

**The Lives of S Squared and Their Friends**

**Chapter 4**

Sakura woke up because she was being kissed awake, which wasn't all that bad actually.

"Mmn…" Sakura half moaned, half yawned. On her defense she didn't know Sasuke would kiss her like mad so early in the morning.

"Morning Sakura." Sasuke said, after he was done kissing her, with his smirk on his face.

"Hi. What time is it?"

"Earlyish. Like 9."

"Oh by the way it looks, I thought it was like 10 or 11."

"Nope. We are probably the only ones up right now." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Well then hey, thanks for waking me." Sakura said sarcastically.

"No problem. No actually Sak, I was thinking that we should share this lovely morning together." Sasuke said. "Say, I have this crazy idea. Why don't we make some breakfast."

"Sure. I'm up for that." Sakura said. "Maybe the smell will wake the others."

"That is a possibility. Come on then, we'll go down to the kitchen and make something for everyone."

"Okay Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said giggling.

Sakura and Sasuke went downstairs. They decided to turn on the radio to their favorite station. As the two made breakfast they sang and danced (as much as you can while making food) to the songs, even the ones they hardly knew. They wouldn't have even noticed if someone cough cough Naruto and the rest of the gang cough were recording some of it and smiling/laughing (depending on who you we're talking about in the group). They finally turned around and realized it when Sakura went to turn up the song that was on.

"How much of that did you see?" Sakura asked as soon as she saw her friends.

"Enough to get a nice video." Naruto said holding up the camera he was using to shoot the video.

"Idiot." Neji said quietly while everyone else (excluding Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke) slapped their foreheads in frustration, because of their stupid friend, and shame, also because of their idiot of a friend.

"I think it would be a smart idea to delete that video." Sasuke said warningly.

"And if I don't?" Naruto asked.

"Then you won't live to see tomorrow." Sakura told him while she cracked her knuckles and neck. Naruto gulped.

"Shoot." He said. Then he started running.

"Should I go after him?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure why not." Everyone answered, looking at one another. Sasuke then looked to Hinata who just nodded. Sasuke was out the door after 5 more seconds.

"Hey guys, let's eat now before the food gets cold." Sakura said.

"Sweet!" Ino and the others said as they all (all who were left anyway) sat down at the table to eat. Just then Naruto burst through the door.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, turning around.

"Where's Sasuke if Naruto is here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Being…attacked…by…fangirls." Naruto finally said in between big, deep, breaths.

"GO GET HIM!" Sakura demanded.

"No way! Are you crazy? I'll get killed!" Naruto yelled, now fully supplied with air.

"Hinata…" But that's all Sakura had to say because Naruto was out the door to go help Sasuke. Afraid of what Sakura and/or Hinata might do to him.

"He's learned well." Sakura said, sitting back down to eat. Everyone else at the table just nodded and continued their eating.

BAM! The door slammed into the wall.

"What the?" Sakura yelled alarmed sitting up in bed covered in a cold sweat.

"Sak?" Sasuke asked groggily, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Sasuke, what is today? How long have we been here? Did you survive the fan girls?" Sakura asked Sasuke, checking him up and down for any bruises or anything.

"Wow. Well today is Friday and we got to the beach house yesterday afternoon so like a day. And what the heck are you talking about crazy woman. There were no fan girls that attacked me. What are you smoking?" Sasuke asked her back.

"Nothing!" She said defensively, clearly upset that he would say such a thing to her. "I guess it was just a dream. A really realistic dream."

"Yeah I guess. So…what happened exactly?"

"Well let's see…" and then Sakura told Sasuke her dream.

"Well Saku, none of that happened, but if you want the beginning to happen, I can totally do that." Sasuke told her.

"No you'd have to wake me and I'm already awake, but you can kiss me if you'd like." Sakura told him, preparing herself for a kiss.

Sasuke kissed her almost like he did in her dream. Then he pulled away and looked at the clock. It read 7:08.

"Want to get up and make breakfast?"

"Are you trying to make me relive my dream?"

"No, but it'd be funny if all that happened. Then I'd be all happy that I have a girlfriend who can see into the future." Sasuke said getting out of bed and going over to his drawer to get a shirt.

"Yeah but just don't tell everyone because then I'd get people asking me all the time to see their future and then have me tell them all about it. That would be a pain."

"Yeah, well do you want to go make breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Alright lets go." Sasuke said, leading Sakura out of their room.

Unlike Sakura's dream, it was just Sasuke and Sakura who ate breakfast at the same time. They still made and kept the food warm for the others. When they were cleaning their dishes Tenten and Neji came down the steps and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys." Tenten said. Neji just nodded to say hello. "Cool so you guys made breakfast today! Sweet!"

"Yeah. I woke up because of this weird dream. Okay so get this…" Sakura said as she explained her dream to Tenten and Neji as they ate their breakfast.

In the middle of Sakura explaining her dream, Ino and Hinata came downstairs.

"Hey guys. Sorry forehead, were you talking?" Ino asked, grabbing a seat at the table.

"Yeah but whatever. I was telling them about the dream that woke me up." Sakura said.

"Oh okay. Can we hear or is it secretive?" Ino asked.

"Yeah but aren't you two missing people?"

"Oh yeah." Hinata said remembering. "Naruto didn't want to come downstairs yet. He knocked on my door and told me he felt that you were going to attack him once he got down here." Hinata said.

"And Shikamaru was taking to long so I left without him. I woke him up though." Ino said.

"Well you can go get him. Actually it will be easier for me to explain my dream and why he felt fear." Sakura told Hinata. As she was saying this Naruto and Shikamaru both came walking down the stairs.

"I knew I smelt food!" Naruto said.

"Hey guys." Shikamaru said.

"Cool now I can tell about my dream. Don't worry Tenten and Neji, I'm gonna just summarize the beginning." Sakura said as Naruto and Shikamaru took their seats at the table. "Okay so…"

Around 9:00 everyone was fed and the table was cleaned up.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ino asked.

"Go to the beach?" Sakura asked questionably, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Shikamaru said.

"Me as well." Neji said.

"I would love to go to the beach and see Hinata in her bikini." Naruto said, earning a scary look from Neji.

Even though Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a while and even though Naruto and Neji are friends, Neji still doesn't like when Naruto talks like that about his cousin.

"Creepy." Naruto said, shuttering and looking away.

"So are we all in to going to the beach today?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Alright. Same deal as yesterday. We'll meet here and all go together again." Hinata said.

"Alright." And then everyone went up to their rooms to change.

Sakura got changed in her own room. As well as everyone else. Sakura was wearing a pink striped bikini with a cute halter top cover up on over it. After she was done changing she knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" She asked cutely.

"Sure babe!" He said back. Sakura opened the door and walked in. "So what bikini are you wearing today love?" Sasuke asked pulling the top of Sakura's cover up down.

"You're a perv you know?" Sakura said, slapping his hand away after he did it.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked with his patented smirk on his face.

"Because I walk into your room and you automatically ask me what bikini I have on and then you look for your self." She said jokily.

"You love my ways. It makes you feel good and you know it."

"Yeah." She said. Then Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist gently and pulled her in for a kiss which he broke a few moments later.

"Aww is Saku-Chan said that I broke the kiss?" Sasuke asked her.

"No…Mmn…" She said letting the small moan escape her lips. After she realized what she did she broke the kiss.

"I hate you."

"I know." He said.

Sakura then pecked him quickly on the lips and ran out of the room and down the steps. She knew that all their friends would be waiting for them. She did not know, however, that Sasuke would chase her down the steps. He picked her up and threw her body limply over his shoulder.

"Okay guys, let's go to the beach." Sasuke said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said laughing. "Put me down."

"Nope! You broke the kiss and ran so…" but his sentence could not be finished for the girl he was carrying interrupted him.

"Excuse me but you broke the first kiss sir! So I don't want to hear it. Oh this is great too. My boobs are going to fall out of this top if you don't put me down in like 5 seconds." Sakura exasperated.

"That is a sight which I'd love to see. So thanks for letting me know Sak." Sasuke said.

"Perv!" The girls yelled jokingly…sort of.

"Hey, if he's a perv I guess we are too." Naruto said. "Cause we all wouldn't mind seeing that." Shikamaru and Neji sort of blushed at Naruto's statement because it was true. Hey, they are teenage boys. Who can blame them?

"Yes, you are all pervs. Glad to know you're proud of it." The girls said again at the same time.

"Well you can get down now." Sasuke told Sakura, putting her down.

"Thank you." She said. Then she kissed him.

"No, thank you." Sasuke said. "That will be 50 bucks now."

"Nope, you lost that bet. Get over it already." Sakura told him.

"Well someday I will get that money back! You'll see. You'll all see!" Sasuke said, acting like a crazy guy.

Just then Sasuke's brother Itachi came up beside his brother.

"Sasuke, stop embarrassing you and you're friends." Itachi said.

"Shut up and go away." Sasuke said coolly.

"Okay whatever. See ya guys." Itachi said and he kept on walking.

The girls took off their cover ups and set up their towels to tan/talk. The guys just went off and swam or something.

After a bit of time Tenten said:

"Hey girls, I'm getting kinda hot. I think I am going to go swim with Neji. Anyone else wanna come with?"

"I'll go, but to swim with Shika. Not Neji." Ino said.

"Me too, but not with you're guys, with mine."

"We all know what you guys mean." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but it's cooler to specify Forehead." Ino said.

"Whatever Pig!" Sakura said.

"Sak are you coming too?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right over. Just let me put some sun block on. I think I'll even clean our mess up." Sakura told them.

"Okay thanks Sak. We'll see ya in a few." Ino said, while grabbing the other girl's arms and leading them into the ocean to where the boys were.

"Okay." Sakura said, but realized that no one was there anymore.

"_Thanks!" _Inner Sakura said. _"We could be with Sasu-Cakes having fun but now we're stuck here cleaning up after our friends. We aren't even the messy ones."_

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Stupid us." Sakura told her inner.

"_Stupid us? STUPID US?"_ Each time inner Sakura got louder.

"Okay, okay! Stupid ME!" Sakura said.

"_Yeah that's right."_ Inner Sakura said.

Sakura was too busy cleaning and fighting with her inner self that she didn't realize that a boy walked by, checked her out, and now was talking to her.

"Excuse me?" The boy asked.

"Umm…hi?" Sakura asked, sort of scared and sort of saying, hey punk, go away.

"Do you have a map, because I got lost in your eyes." The strange boy said, trying to be cool.

"Eww. Go away." Sakura told him.

"Do you have a mirror in your pants, because I can see myself in them?"

"Again, eww go away. And I'm not even wearing pants." Sakura told him, continuing her clean up.

"Oh sorry. Do you have a mirror in your…" But Sakura interrupted the boy.

"Please stop talking to me." She said walking around him to put her stuff and her friends stuff in their respective bags.

"Well since you don't like my pick up lines I guess I'll just ask. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, and I happen to love him a lot. So please leave me alone." Sakura said, starting to get mad.

"Well that doesn't matter because I have 2 girlfriends right now, but if you'd want I could call them now and break up with them. They are not as hot as you. Not even by a long shot." The weird boy said.

"Wow, no. See 1.) I love my boyfriend, 2.) You're ugly, 3.) I DON'T like you and I never will, and 4.) You're a sick, horrible, waste of a man. So shut the heck up you fuzz bag and leave me ALONE!" Sakura told him stressing out the word alone.

"Come on, I'm sure your BF doesn't love you as much as I can/do."

"Hey Sak." Sasuke said, walking up to her.

"S-S-Sasuke…Uchiha?" The boy bothering Sakura stuttered, scared.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that this is Sasuke Uchiha, my BOYFRIEND!" Sakura said, stressing the word boyfriend this time.

"Sakura, is he bothering you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" but the strange boy interrupted her.

"No sir. I wasn't bothering your girl. I was just asking her if she needed help. I was just going." The nameless boy said.

"Okay then get going!" Sasuke said.

"Yes, sir." The boy said and he hightailed it out of there.

"Did he try to do anything to you Sak?" Sasuke asked her with a lot of concern in his voice. Sakura was his girlfriend for crying out loud.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go swimming." Sakura said.

"Alright." He said pecking her on the lips and letting the past situation go. Well, not entirely because he took her and threw her over his shoulder again so that no creeps could talk to her.

"Thanks for saving me Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said.

"No problem."

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered coolly.

"How much do you love me?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"You don't love me do you?" Sakura said, tearing up.

"I didn't say that!" He said almost yelling.

"Then answer it!" Sakura yelled, losing control.

"Alright, just quit yelling!" Sasuke yelled as well.

"Okay fine, can you just answer me?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "Sakura, I love you more than anything. More than you could ever know." By now, Sasuke was still holding Sakura and they were now standing on the water (because they are ninja's, you do remember that right). Sasuke put her down in front of him.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, looking her straight in the eyes. "I wanted to wait a bit before I did this but…you know what, it doesn't matter. The sooner the better."

Sakura, thinking the worse, just exploded.

"Why are you going to do this here? Especially now. We are on vacation Sasuke. I thought you were lying to me. Why Sasuke?" Sakura yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sakura, calm down. I'm not breaking up with you stupid. I'm proposing." Sasuke said blushing lightly.

"What?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"I'm proposing to you stupid!" He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"No, I'm just standing here with a ring box and an engagement ring just to be funny and mess with you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Whoa, I was not expecting that!"

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke told her, scoffing. "Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said after a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

"No. I don't think so." Sakura told him.

"What?"

"I was kidding. Yes, I want to marry you. I will marry Sasuke."

"Good." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms her and kissed her passionately. They stayed like that for a good 10-15 minutes.

"Well, not that I don't like this and all, but why don't we go share the news." Sakura suggested.

"Okay Saku. Let's go." And with that Sakura and Sasuke went to find their friends so they could share the news.

**Authors Note:** So this is 13 pages. In my note book this chapter was written on 13-14 pages. Since it was handwriting it would end up being like 8 pages at most. So I added a lot. I don't care though. I feel like I did a good job with this chapter as well. Review if you want. I just ask that you keep reading this story.


End file.
